Burning darkness
by Lucyferina
Summary: The burning darkness that after the kiss had fallen silent was back with a vengeance. Now in the small enclosed space of her truck all he could smell and feel was Bella. And 'it' wanted, craved and desired her. Bella/Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but the plot, everything else is property of SM.

**AN: **just some Bella/Sam drabble.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

He was going to her birthday, like the doting and loving boyfriend that he was. There were going to be many people there, and with his constant pain and aches he would have loved to be at home. However, Leah was his girl and he loved to see her happy, so he went to her birthday with a present.

When he entered into the house, he noticed that there were many gifts placed on a table, and he was hearing a lot of noise. Leah got out of the living room and saw him; a smile on her face made him aware that this was one of her good days. When she had bad days, well, it was better not being there. She kissed him with aggression; softness wasn't and never would be something that he associated with Leah.

He gave her his gift and she opened it. She wasn't impressed, and he was disappointed. She opened the shawl and she just saw a hand-knitted shawl with a forest motive, she politely thanked him, placed it on the table and got back to her guests.

Sam was burning inside, a burning darkness that snarled and growled, he was confused, and he didn't know what to do, but he knew that he had to get out of there.

He leaned on the wall and closed his eyes, after a moment the door opened and closed again. For a moment he wished that it was his Leah, but somehow he knew that it couldn't be.

A soft voice whispered, "The shawl is beautiful, the wolf in the forest between the foliage is amazing."

Sam opened his eyes and he recognized her, it's Isabella Swan. Jacob's Bella Swan. She wasn't looking at him; she gave him her back and was watching the dark road. He took a moment to study her features, she wasn't conventionally beautiful but there was something about her that was alluring.

The burning darkness in him demanded that he got closer. He was behind her, not touching her yet, but his chest was almost attached to her back. He was surprised that she saw the shawl's details, and he liked her kindness.

Roughly he said, "She didn't like it much." And it was an understatement, somehow he always managed to piss Leah off and in all the time that they were together never got a present right. That had to mean something didn't it?

A sigh escaped from her lips, "Sometimes people have expectations that you don't meet. I personally think that it would be better not to expect anything at all, so when you get something you're never disappointed that it isn't what you wanted but surprised and happy that you got it."

He didn't like the depth of their talk; her words were too close to the crux of his problems with Leah. The burning darkness in him demanded to take, to taste; Sam wondered what 'it' wanted. Before he could stop, his hand shoots out and he took her arm. She looked startled and she turned to look at him. Soft and startled brown eyes met his black ones. And the battle was lost.

He put up his other hand and entwined it in her hairs, she was watching him carefully with what looked like shock and mild interest, but he was quick and a second later he crushed his mouth on hers.

The darkness needed, wanted, tasted and it was finally appeased. When finally Sam managed to rein in his assault he let her free, without a further word he walked away from Leah's birthday party and from Jacob's Bella Swan. He wouldn't care if Bella told Leah, he didn't care that he didn't know why he kissed her. The darkness was back, stronger than before, the pain and the aches too.

Sam was lost.

**Bella's POV**

His kiss was a surprise; she didn't expect him to assault her. All she could feel was his warmth, a scorching heat that burned her body, her mind, her soul. When he abruptly left, she stayed there shocked and envious.

In that moment she was happy that Edward couldn't read her mind. She envied Leah, because Sam had passion. The way he took her, the way her body responded. It was too much and at the same time it wasn't enough. She watched the road where he walked away for a long time although he was long gone. Leah opened the door and asked her, "Have you seen Sam?"

Bella shook her head, "No." Leah walked back in with a murderous loo, and this was the first lie that Bella told. The first lie of many.

That night she was snuggled into the cold arms of her doting and loving boyfriend. She had showered so that he couldn't smell another man on her body. He talked and listened to her with his usual pose.

Bella likes him, maybe she even loves him. But tonight her mind was not with him, tonight she still felt _his_ scorching hands on her, the passion that she experienced today was something that had unsettled her.

She didn't know that today she had touched Sam's soul, but she was aware that something had irrevocably changed in her. The craving of heated flesh and burning passion was now embedded in her desires. Because now she knew how passion felt, and definitely it wasn't something that Edward has ever given her. She recalled what she told Sam, that people shouldn't have expectations because more times than not people would disappoint you, this was one of those times.

Edward's chaste kiss didn't help at all. "Are you happy love?" He asked her.

"Yes." It was her answers. And this was the second lie. The second of many.

And Bella was lost too.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

It had been three days since Leah's birthday; Bella had tried to pretend that what happened between her and Sam meant nothing. Most times than not she could lie to herself, other times when she was alone with her thoughts she still shivered thinking of his touch and his kiss.

She didn't know why but he was hunting her mind, she was slowly burning in desire, she wanted to see him again. Edward had just left, and Bella, not making any decision lest Alice found out, took the truck and started driving.

If she couldn't see Sam, because really which excuse would she give if asked, then she was going to Jacob's house, Jake was really attached to her and she loved him, not the way he wanted but still…

As soon as she passed the La Push sign, she took a deep breath. Now nobody could stop her, while driving slowly she saw a man walking towards the Res, his profile when she passed was unmistakable.

_Sam!_

Her heart started beating wildly, and her palms were sweating. She stopped the car. "Hey Sam, do you need a ride home?" She asked, not knowing where she found the courage to stop and talk to him.

His dark eyes met hers, she shivered. "Thank you." Slowly he went to the passenger's side and sat. Bella started the truck again, "So where do you live?"

"It's the last house in the Res, just keep driving and you'll see it." He replied, Bella was trying her hardest not to look at him.

She was recalling the way his mouth had pried hers open, and the passion, and his hands on her body. Her blush was reaching monumental proportion.

"Why didn't you tell Leah?" he suddenly asked and she was startled.

That was a good question, she wasn't sure she could give him the right answer. "I didn't want you to be in trouble with her."

"Well, I kissed you against your will. Why would you want to save my ass?" He said.

Bella bit her lip; she didn't know how to deal with him. Edward was a fierce avoider of confrontations, he always let things slide so she never had to justify or explain much. It was different with Sam, refreshing.

"You initiated the kiss, I kissed you back. I could have pushed you away but I didn't." It was the most honest answer she could give him and the only truthful one.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"You're welcome, besides you were disappointed about Leah's reaction. If you're upset you do things that you might regret later. I just… gave you the chance to still be with Leah if you wanted…" She told him, surprised that she liked to talk to him and wanting him to talk to her.

"Did you tell your boyfriend?" He asked.

A sigh escaped from her mouth. "No."

"Why?" He was unrelenting in his questioning.

"For the same reasons I didn't tell Leah." She muttered. "And why did you kiss me?" She finally asked because she couldn't take his attitude anymore.

"I don't know… it was something I hadn't planned. It took me by surprise too." He replied, and at least he was being honest with her.

**Sam's POV**

Bella Swan was a mystery; she had answered all his questions with honesty. Not once she had tried to hide or lie. It was refreshing to talk with someone who was as honest and straightforward as he was.

The burning darkness that during the kiss had fallen silent was back with a vengeance. Now in the small enclosed space of her truck all he could smell and feel was Bella. And 'it' wanted, craved and desired her.

"It made me think." She said and he was startled out of his brooding.

"What?" He asked.

"The kiss you gave me. My… boyfriend isn't… that passionate. And I was wondering… if it was me who didn't inspire him or if it was normal to be always so in control… you took me by surprise too." She whispered, and she hadn't looked at him since he got into the truck.

"Well, I don't know what is his problem, but you're beautiful and desirable, any warm-blooded male would want you." He told her trying to reassure her that she was indeed attractive. Which kind of boyfriend wouldn't want to have her in his arms?

Bella sighed and blushed some more. That blush of hers appealed the burning darkness, it craved more, but he was tightly caging it in. Right now wasn't the best time to go and kiss her senseless.

"Turn left here, and that's my house." He said, she parked the truck near the porch and looked around.

"It's quiet here, secluded and beautiful." She whispered darting her eyes around, but still avoiding looking at him.

The burning darkness smirked, she was its prey and it wanted her. Without his consent, his hand took her arm and she turned to look at him with her deep eyes. Slowly he pulled her closer, giving her time to pull away from him but when she didn't with his other hand he caressed her cheek.

She closed her eyes and it knew that he had won. She wanted him and he wanted her. Before he could think straight he was kissing and crushing her into him. Her hands were in his hair pulling him closer.

He didn't know how long they stayed there kissing and tasting each other. Finally the need to breath pulled them apart. His eyes met hers, he was confused. Sam Uley loved Leah Clearwater, and Bella Swan loved her boyfriend.

So what the hell were they doing?

"I better get going… thanks for the ride." He said still with his eyes on her.

She nodded and looked away.

Sam opened the door and then got down. "I… goodbye Bella."

Bella swallowed and then turned her expressive deep eyes on him again. "Bye Sam."

He closed the door and watched her until the truck disappeared from his sight.

The burning darkness had relented its hold, but still Sam wanted Bella. And that was something he wasn't ready to admit or accept yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN:** still a little drabble. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

She just left from his house; the intensity of the kiss wa wreaking havoc in her mind and body. She knows she cares for Edward, she might even have thought that she loved him, but right now all she could feel and breath was Sam.

_Leah's Sam._

She wondered how something so good could be so wrong. They both belonged to other people and she knew he wasn't going leave Leah for her. But ccould she stay with Edward now that she knew this scalding burning passion?

At home she took a shower and washed her clothes, she hated lying to him, but she really didn't know what else to do. He arrived soon after and as usual he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. For the first time since she met him something snappd in her. "I'm sorry Edward, but I can't do this anymore." She whispered.

He looked at her with his golden eyes, which once used to be all she could think about. "What can't you do my love? I don't understand."

She bit her lip and somehow she thought she could still taste Sam, the burning passion was back and Bella found the strength she needed to say what had been on her mind since Leah's birthday. "I can't be with you anymore, I'm sorry. I thought it would be forever, but I was wrong."

"Why?" He asked her and looked pained. "What has changed?"

"Me." She replied and it was such an understatement, her world had been unhinged but it had been Sam that brought this change. "I just realized that there's more in life than this." He sighed, but didn't speak. And she went on, because once she started speaking she couldn't stop. "I thought that what we had was perfect, that you were perfect, but you aren't. And I can't turn my head on the other side and pretend that what you give me is enough."

He nodded and sat down; she had never seen him looking so defeated. She knew he had understood what they were talking about.

He passed a hand through his hair and it was such a human gesture that for a moment she wanted to take everything back and forget that they had ever discussed breaking up. "I'm sorry that I cannot be what you need, my love. I know that I've tried so hard, but I have to agree with you, if I love you and I do, I need to set you free."

She watched him and she was shocked and angry that he wasn't going to fight for her; he just agreed to let her go. Disappointment is the prevailing feeling, and relief followed soon after. "Okay then." She whispered.

This was a goodbye and she didn't feel as sad as she should.

He stood up, walked closer and hugged her quickly. She blinked and he was already gone. Like he had never existed. She shook her head; she must have been crazy if she thought that now it was going to be easier.

Sam was still Leah's and she wasn't the kind of woman to steal someone else's boyfriend. With a sigh she resigned to let Sam go, if she gave up Edward how much more difficult could it be to forget Sam?

The burning passion he instilled in her was something that she didn't want to think about.

**Sam's POV**

He was sitting on the stairs of his porch. Since she left he felt restless, he didn't like the effect she had on him. She appealed a part of his soul that bothered him, he called it the burning darkness and it was the primal and deeper piece of his soul.

He was thinking that Leah didn't make him happy anymore, they had been dating for a long time and he was tired. He hated admitting that he was wrong; when he met her he thought she was the woman of his dreams, now he knew that she wasn't.

It had taken Bella Swan to realize it.

Never before he had ever thought about leaving her, now he couldn't really stay with her anymore. One thing was kissing Isabella Swan once; it would have meant nothing in the big scheme. Kissing her again today had sealed the fate of his relationship.

He wanted to fight the burning darkness, but he knew that Bella meant more than he could even start to understand, it was something that he felt deep down in his bones.

Standing up and getting to Leah's house was a journey he didn't want to take, but he knew he had to. Telling her it was over it was something that he didn't want to do, but he knew there was no way out.

The burning darkness didn't dictate his choice, but made it more concrete._ It_ wanted Bella and it was unrelenting in the desire to go there and claim her as his. Sam knew he lost his battle when he tasted her the first time. He knew she belonged to someone else and he wasn't a man who stole from others, there wasn't anything he could do to have her, but he still could't stay with Leah.

…..

She didn't take it well, and that's an euphemism. She was more than furious, but he saw relief in the depth of her eyes. He knew her so well and he understoods that she probably felt as trapped as he did. She insisted into giving their relationship another try and for a moment he hesitated, but then the burning darkness pushed and image of Bella in his mind and he refused Leah's offer.

The walk back home felt long, but his heart wasn't heavy anymore, a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He was back home and _it_ wanted_ her_.

Sam closed his hands into fists, he wasn't going to see Bella not matter how much the burning darkness demanded it, he knew he had won right now, but he didn't think he could resist much longer.

She was going to be his, that was what the burning darkness whispered in his mind and it was very final. Sam didn't doubt that eventually he would have her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN:** still a little drabble. Thanks for the reviews! It's not an actual story because it's more snippets of them together, but I do love to update it once in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Times passed too slow lately, she had broken up with Edward a week ago. He and his family had left the next day, she missed their presence, but at the same time she didn't.

Every day after school she was tempted to go at Sam's house because the burning passion never wavered, during the night dreams of him tortured her. When she wakes up she didn't even want to think about him, but flashes of them together caught her when she least expected it. A sound or a scent suddenly pushed her back in her truck, she still felt his hands on her and she wished, though she would never admit it, that she could have more.

Another school's day was over and slowly she walked towards her truck, what she didn't expect was to see him leaning on it. She faltered in her step because she didn't know what to do. Her body propelled her forward, her mind tried to stop her, but she knew that the burning passion was going to win.

_Was he still Leah's Sam? _

He was, as usual, tall and imposing, she felt small compared to him, but at the same time she liked this difference between them. She knew without a doubt that he was pure danger, but at the same time when she was with him she felt she's safe.

The contrasting emotions that he caused her made her feel alive in a way she never had. The burning passion was like liquid fire spreading through her body, there was nothing romantic in her desire for him, but at the same time she knew that they could be good together. He was night and she was day, he was strong and she was weak. They balanced each other in a way that might lead to a forever, though she accepted not that longer ago that immortality was lost with Edward's departure.

When she was a breath away from him she saw his eyes, there was a fire burning there and she knew that he was lost too. He definitely was not Leah's Sam anymore.

_He was hers_.

"Sam." She whispered, there was nothing more to say because by the way he gazed at her she could tell what he wanted. And it was the same as she.

**Sam's POV**

One week was more than enough time waiting for her to come to him. The burning darkness had fought for control and finally today_ it_ had won. Sam struggled to reel in the desire to claim her as his in her school's parking lot. His hand unneeded moved towards her, he hated that it was trembling and before he could stop it, he was caressing her cheek.

When she closed her eyes and her breath stuttered he knew that she was lost too.

_She was his._

He didn't wait for her permission, he took what both him and the burning darkness wanted. Her lips tasted like heaven to him; he lost himself in the feel of Bella. She was soft, tiny and at the same time she clung to him with a strength he never thought she possessed. When he moved away to breath and opened his eyes, he was not surprised to see her with red lips and tousled hair. His desire for her doubled, there was no stopping his want of her. "Let's get out of here."

She noded, and with wobbling legs she walked to the driver's side, he was behind her before she could open the door and trapped her between the truck and his body. She leaned on his back and sighed, he felt like he wasn't in control and while a part of him was scared, the other part, the larger one, wanted to let go. He wanted to have her completely; he felt a craving not just for her body, but for her soul.

He wanted to know everything about her, but later. Right now he just wanted to have her, with the last vestiges of control he moved away from her and got into her truck.

Bella opened the door and got in as well. "Where to?" She whispered.

"My house." He growled.

When she didn't complain and started driving he knew she was going to be his, the burning darkness lurked to the surface and Sam just kept his hands on his thighs, because the need to touch her was overwhelming him.

He just hoped he could resist until they got to his house and by the way she was driving and not looking at him he knew she was fighting her own battle.

With a certainty that he didn't know where it came from, he knew that what they were doing was right. She belonged to him and he was going to show her how much he wanted her very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN:** still a little drabble. Thanks for the reviews! I went back and edited\ added a few things in the previous chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

While driving towards his house there were millions of questions that she wanted to ask him. At the same time she knew that if she looked at him they wouldn't make it to his house. The burning passion was back with a vengeance and she was shocked at how much she wanted him.

Would it feel better after she had assuaged her need to drown in him? Would her desire of him be ever quenched? She shook her head, never before she had wanted and craved something so much.

In the small cabin of her truck his scent was all she could smell, it was earthly and woodsy. It reminded her of Forks and the forest.

When she reached his house she turned her truck off and got out, he was at her side so quickly that it almost startled her. When he captured her lips with his, she lost the fight with her sanity, she pulled him closer and all she could feel was him.

She didn't remember the walk from her truck to his bed, she didn't remember that they took each other clothes off as soon as they entered his house, she didn't remember him laying her down on his bed.

What she could remember was the feel of his tongue in her mouth, the roughness of his hands on her body, the softness of his skin when she touched him. And most of all his eyes that burned into hers while he tasted and claimed her as his.

She had imagined her first time so many time, but nothing rendered justice to the reality of it. She was sure now that only him could have satisfied her, only Sam could make her feel like the world started and ended in that bed.

There was no doubt in her mind that now he was Bella's Sam.

**Sam's POV**

Tasting, licking and touching. That was all he could think in that moment, the burning darkness that at the beginning had overwhelmed him, now was lying dormant while Sam made Bella his.

Her eyes were the mirror of her soul, she was looking at him with so much desire that he didn't think he could stop from having her in that very moment. He knew he was going to be her first, so he took his time in coaxing her body into readiness for him.

She was amazingly soft, the scent of her body was something that drove Sam crazy and at the same time he knew he would never tire of it. The whiteness of her body was such a contrast with the darkness of his, he was the yin to her yang. They fit and balanced each other.

Her sigh brought him back to her, he dove once more for her mouth and they were lost again in waves of lust and desire for each other. Nothing existed but his bed and the woman in it.

Never in his life anything had felt more right, and for the first time he understood the meaning of soul-mates. He knew now that only Bella could satisfy the deep hunger that he had inside. With her, he didn't feel scared to let go and just feel.

She was made for him, her body fit exactly with his, her warmth was encompassing and everything he had ever craved.

There was no doubt now that she was Sam's Bella.


End file.
